There is a growing need for an efficient data communications system. In optical communications, an optical carrier with an upper and a lower sideband is typically used. One method of optical communication utilizes only one of these sidebands of the optical carrier, leaving the remaining sideband unused. In another method, both sidebands can be employed to double the data carrying capacity. However, a problem with such a method is that each data stream typically occupies both sidebands. This mirroring of information from one sideband to the other may cause unnecessary distortion during transmission through the optical fiber.
What is needed is a system and method for optical communication, which optimizes the data carrying capacity while minimizing the distortion of the transmission in the optical fiber. The present invention addresses such needs.